


Parse

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [763]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's Peanut Butter Lover's month(November) in NCIS world. Just what does that mean?





	Parse

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/03/2001 for the word [parse](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/03/parse).
> 
> parse  
> To resolve (as a sentence) into its component parts of speech with an explanation of the form, function, and syntactical relationship of each part.  
> To describe grammatically by stating its part of speech, form, and syntactical relationships in a sentence.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #414 November.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Parse

“Wan’ some? It’s good.” Abby held up the peanut butter jar she’d been eating out of. 

Tony blinked and tried to parse Abby’s sentence confused what she was talking about. “Huh?"

“It’s peanutbutterlovers month.” Abby thrust the peanut butter container at Tony, the words harder to form given the peanut butter attached to the roof of her mouth.

“It’s November.” Tony stated, only grasping the word month.

“Yeah. Peanut butter lover’s month.” Abby agreed.

“Oh. Peanut butter. Sure.” Tony nodded.

“DiNozzo!”

“Yes, Boss?”

“Back to work.”

“Sorry, Abbs. Peanut butter later.” Tony waved heading back up.

Gibbs dipped a spoon into the peanut butter before following Tony up.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
